Vongola's job et cafe
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Don vongola, ke6 guardian dan bbrp org lainnya disuruh jagain cafe dino! apa yang bakal terjadi! Oneshot. gaje : banyak pairing


**Yo! Konbanwa minna! Ane pendatang baru di fic KHR ini, yoroshiku *bow**

**Ide gila ini muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala saya entah kenapa deh -_-**

**Maunya sih bikin one shot, astungkara bisa O:)**

**Yasuadahlah, no bacot mari kta mulai ficnya :D**

**Disclamer: KHR selamanya punya Amano Akira-nee chan, tapi fic ini punya mii :D**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, MERUSAK MENTAL, slight D18, 6996, 8059, 6656. Disini ceritanya Chrome sama Mukuro badannya gak jadi satu. Settingnya 10 tahun setelahnya… Disini Reborn, Colonello, Lal Mirch itu versi adult ya :)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vongola's job et Café **

Suatu hari di Vongola Headquarters, tepatnya di ruangan sang Vongola Decimo uke kita..  
"APA-APAAN INI JUUDAIME? INI PENGHINAAN!" seru Tako-head –kata Ryohei- Gokudera Hayato

"Oya-oya, misi macam apa ini? Sangat aneh" kata si rambut nanas

"Ck, haneuma sialan" umpat si karnivora dengan burung kuning di pundaknya

"APA? ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK EXTREME!" seru si boxing-taku

"…" Lambo tidak berkata apa-apa

"Tapi ini permintaan dari Dino-san! Senpai seperguruanku! Aku tidak bisa menolaknyaa" jawab Tsuna putus asa

"Maa.. Maa.. Sudahlah… Kita jalani saja misinya.. ahaha" kata Yamamoto dengan tenang tidak lupa dengan tawa khasnya

Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa saja yang berkomentar di atas tadi.

Yak benar sekali, sang Vongola Decimo beserta Guardian-Guardiannya

Mau tau misi apa itu?mari kita flashback beberapa menit yang lalu

_**-flashback ON-**_

"_Tsunaa!" seru si pirang dari family tetangga, Dino sambil berlari-lari ke ruangan sang Vongola Decimo_

"_A.. Iyaaa.. Ada apa Dino-san?" Tanya Tsuna heran melihat "kakak"nya berlari-lari dengan OOCnya_

"_Be.. Begini…" seru Dino gugup_

"_Y.. ya?" Tanya Tsuna_

"_MAUKAH KAU BESERTA GUARDIANMU MENJAGA CAFÉ KELUARGA CAVALLONE DI CANADA BESOK?" seru Dino sambil bersujud di depan Tsuna_

"_APUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" jerit Tsuna hingga membuat semua Guardiannya yang sedang beraktifitas masing-masing kaget_

_Mukuro sedang memakaikan jelly ke rambutnya agak tetap seperti nanas jadi kacau dan jelly malah tumpah ke mukanya_

_Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang makan siang bersaman kebetulan Yamamoto sedang mengelap sisi mulut Gokudera. Muka mereka pun hanya berjarak 3 cm pun kaget dan akhirnya tidak sengaja berciuman_

_Sasagawa Ryohei sedang jogging malah jungkir balik_

_Hibari yang sedang berjalan dengan anggun kaget dan tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang, jadi dia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di depan para anggota Vongola family _

_Lambo yang sedang pasang tanduk sehabis mandi dengan muka madesu jadi memasang tanduknya terbalik._

_Karena kaget, mereka langsung berlari ke depan ruangan Tsuna dan mendobraknya._

_Beginilah kondisi para Guardian saat kesana:_

_Yamamoto dan Gokudera bermuka seperti kepiting rebus_

_HIbari yang jasnya acak-acakan dengan kulit pisang bertengger di kepalanya_

_Mukuro dengan style rambut nanas agak miring sedikit serta jelly di wajahnya_

_Ryohei encok_

_Lambo yang masih memakai yukata mandi dengan tanduk satu terbalik satunya hampir jatuh_

_Mereka melihat Dino disana sedang berutut di hadapan Tsuna. Tsuna langsung menjelaskan situasi dengan cepat, seluruh Guardian shock dan mulailah kerusuhan itu…_

_**-flashback OFF-**_

"Jadi..Kumohonn!" seru Dino dengan tampang memelas

"Haneuma, aku tidak akan mengerjakan tugas ini, aku keluar" seru Hibari sambil menuju pintu

"Tu.. Tunggu Kyoya!" cegah Dino sambil memegang tangan Hibari

"Apa? Cepat lepaskan atau komikorosu!" sergah Hibari. Walau berkata begitu. Terlihat dari mukanya, Hibari BLUSHING!

"Ayolah Kyoyaaaaaaaa…. Bantulah mantan katekyomu iniiiii…" pinta Dino dengan puppy eyes. Mau tidak mau, karena tidak tahan akan pesona Dino (?) Hibari pun luluh dan bersedia membantu.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia ikut misi ini" kata Hibari

"Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku Haneuma sialan!"sambungnya dengan muka memerah

"A..Ah maaf maaf Kyoya.." jawab Dino cengengesan

Semua yang melihat adegan semi yaoi itu hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Kalau begitu! Aku ikut Juudaime! Sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime, aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi!" seru Gokudera dengan background badai dan petih menyambar-nyambar

"Maa… Maa.. Kalau Hayato ikut, aku juga ikut!" kata Yamamoto

"AKU JUGA! MARI KITA JADIKAN MISI INI SUKSES DENGAN EXTREME!" seru Ryohei tidak lupa dengan "extreme"nya

"Kufufu~ sepertinya menarik. I'm in" kata Mukuro

"Baiklah kalau begitu semua sudah setuju!" kata Tsuna dengan raut wajah sangat bahagia. Seakan-akan dia berhasil mempersuting Kyoko sebagai istrinya.

"Arigatou minna!" seru Dino dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Hibari speechless lagi.

"Baiklah Tsuna, sampai besok!" sambungnya sambil keluar ruangan

"Baiklah semua, siapa yang bisa memasak?" tanya Tsuna

"Memangnya posisi kita ngapain aja Juudaime?"tanya Gokudera heran

"Anoo… 5 di dapur. 5 melayani pengunjung, 2 menyambut tamu" jawab Tsuna

"12 orang? Tapi kita hanya 7 Tsuna" tanya Yamamoto heran

"Kami akan membantu, kora!" seru sebuah suara dari balik pintu

"Ciaossu!"

"Mu.. Mukuro-sama!"

"I-Pin juga!"

"Yo! Dame-Tsuna" kata Reborn santai

"Mou Reborn! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" seru Tsuna

"Jadi, aku, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Dame-Tsuna dan Chrome akan melayani tamu. Hibari, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Sasagawa di dapur. I-Pin serta Lambo menyambut tamu" kata Reborn

"Oi Reborn! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" seru Tsuna putus asa

"Aku setuju saja dengan Reborn, kora!" kata Colonello disertai anggukan yang lain

"Sekali Dame-Tsuna tetaplah Dame-Tsuna. Sekarang mari kita latihan. Ayo cepat!" seru Reborn sambil menendang pantat Tsuna keluar ruangan hingga menabrak tembok dan retak

"Hieee!" seru Tsuna

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdropped

Mereka pun berlatih. Latihan berjalan baik, tapi…

Siapa tau besok bagaimana? Nampaknya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka…

_**-keesokan harinya-**_

Para Vongola dan Arcobaleno dengan I-Pin sudah stand by di café Cavallone cabang Canada. Wajah mereka sangat mengerikan. Banyak lingkar hitam di sekeliling mata. Ada yang Jetlag karena terlalu lama di pesawat, rambut awut-awutan, baju pelayan lecek dan lain-lain.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Reborn yang memberikan latihan super sadis pada mereka. Intinya mereka semua seperti zombie sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi café buka! Bersiaplah di posisi masing-masing!" perintah Reborn

"Baiiikkkkkkk" seru semuanya dengan tampang zombie

Klining!

Pintu café terbuka dan terlihatlah pelanggan pertama. Wanita blasteran Canada-Korea beserta kekasihnya

"SELAMAT DATANG DI CAFÉ CAVALLONE!" seru I-Pin dan Lambo sambil membungkuk hormat tidak lupa dengan senyum di wajah –walau wajah masih seperti zombie. Setidaknya bisa mengimbangi hingga beberapa saat-

"Mari saya lepas mantel anda dan menaruhnya di gantungan! I-Pin akan mengantar anda ke meja yang sudah anda pesan" kata Lambo sambil melepaskan jaket pasangan tersebut

"Haiya! Mari I-Pin antar anda sekalian" I-Pin pun mengantar dua sejoli itu ke meja paling pojok di café itu.

Setelah mengantar. I-Pin kembali bersama Lambo untuk menyambut tamu lainnya.

Datanglah Tsuna dengan menu di tangannya serta notes kecil di tangannya

"Selamat datang di café Cavallone! Kami menyajikan masakan Italy, silahkan dilihat di menu. Kami juga ada paket pasangan untuk kalian. Lebih banyak dan lebih murah!" seruTsuna sambil berpromosi

"Wah sepertinya ini enak! Kami pesan spaghetti Carbonara ala Cavallone ini! Yang paket A ya!" seru si pria pada Tsuna

"Baiklah. Pesanan segera di buatkan. Mohon ditunggu 15 menit, tuan" jawab Tsuna sopan

Tsuna pun segera menuju dapur dan menempelkan pesanan di dinding dapur yang segera di ambil oleh Gokudera

"Oi! Yakyuu-baka! Kau siapkan espresso 2! Hibari siapkan Spaghetti Carbonara dua! Kepala Nanas siapkan piring, gelas, lilin serta mawar untuk meja pojokan itu! Nanti buatlah Soft Ice Cream juga! Letakan di baki itu sekarang. Aku akan membuat Apple pie sebagai dessert" kata Gokudera mengomando.

Hibari yang notebane tidak suka di komando-komando sebenarnya ingin melawan. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya terlalu lelah karena latihan kemarin ditambah jetlag membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa menit… Pesanan siap

"PESANAN UNTUK MEJA NOMER 4 SIAP! Seru Gokudera. Lal Mirch dan Colonello yang berada dekat sana pun langsung mengambil baki berisi makanan itu dan mengantarkan ke meja 4 (meja pojok)

"Ini pesanan anda! Paket 2 untuk pasangan! Silahkan dinikmati!Kora!" seru Colonello dengan semangat

Dia pun segera menerima death glare dari Lal dan Reborn karena sudah kelepasan mengatakan "Kora!" depan pengunjung

"Ah! Maaf-maaf saya tidak sengaja mengatakan "Kora!" tuan, nyonya!" seru Colonello sambil membungkukan badan  
"Tidak apa-apa Colonello, kami memakluminya" jawab sang nyonya pada Colonello samil tersenyum manis hingga Lal merasa cemburu

Lal pun segera meletakkan makanan di meja itu dengan agak kasar dan berbalik. Colonello yang heran pun langsung permisi dan mengejar Lal

"Oi Lal! Kenapa kau, kora?" tanya Colonello

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lal dingin

Colonello yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak terpaksa diam karena ada pelanggan lain.

Suasana di café cukup ramai, jelas saja. Saat itu waktu makan siang. Semua sibuk melayani tamu. Reborn, Tsuna, Lal Mirch, Lambo dan Colonello sibuk dengan tamu masing-masing. Sesekali Colonello melirik ke arah Lal Mirch begitu pula Lal Mirch sesekali melirik ke arah Colonello. Chrome dan Mukuro juga saling pandang-pandangan tuh…

Ngomong-ngomong, saat melirik, Lal Mirch melihat Colonello yang sedang digoda oleh gadis pengunjung. Colonello pun merespon denga hangat dan hanya tertawa. Lal yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sins dan makin marah pada Colonello. Begitu juga Chrome dan Mukuro. Karena imut. Chrome suka digoda oleh para pria yang datang kesana dan itu membuat Mukuro geram. Dia bersumpah dia tidak akan mengijinkan Chrome melayani pelanggan lagi.

Sesibuk-sibuknya merea masih bisa memandangi pujaan hati ya. Kufufufu (Mukuro: apaan nih lu nyuri-nyuri ciri khas ketawa gw? | ath: suka2 gw dong! Gajadi gw pasangin sama Chroma baru tau rasa! | Mukuro: Hiee ampun thorr.. iyeiye pake deh ktwa gw tp jgn lepasin My Dear Chromee)

Tapi, walau mereka terlihat baik-baik saja di luarnya –kecuali berkantung mata- batin merek sudah berteriak-teriak minta istirahat. Itu membuat mereka jadi cepat marah. Lambo dan I-Pin pun sudah sempoyongan menyambut tamu. Kadang I-Pin terlihat nyaris terjatuh jika tidak di tangkap Lambo.

Haiya! Arigatou Lambo!" kata I-Pin sambil sempoyongan

"Douita.." jawab Lambo kalem

Pukul 5 sore waktu Canada. Sang biang kerok penyebab Vongola bekerja di café itu datang. Yap, dialah si Dino Cavallone. Dia datang untuk mengecek keadaan café. Setidaknya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi kau datang di saat yang salah Dino… Beberapa menit lagi, Cafemu akan hancur berantakan.

Saat Dino datang. Café hampir tutup, tinggal 2 pengunjung lagi dan mereka sudah hampir selesai makan.

Setelah kedua pengunjung selesai makan…

"Hah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" kata Yamamoto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan tidak sengaja memukul Gokudera.

"OI! Yakyuu-baka! APA-APAAN KAU MEMUKULKU HAH? KAU CARI RIBUT?" seru Gokudera kesal sambil melemparkan dinamit ke Yamamoto dan tentunya segera di tangkis dengan Shigure Souen miliknya

"Maa.. Gokudera! Maafkan aku!" pinta Yamamoto sambil menangkis dinamit yang terus berdatangan.

"TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN YAKYUU-BAKA!" seru Gokudera dengan marah.

"ADA APA RIBUT-RIBUT? EXTREME? AKU IKUT!" Ryohei pun dengan bodohnya ikut ke pertengkaran Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Hibari yang masih di dapur pun kesal. Karena sudah fisiknya lelah, dia pusing, batin lelah. Ditambah mesti mendengar keributan yang disebabkan sepasang seme-uke itu. HIbari pun langsung mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya dan mengancungkannya kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Alhasil bukannya pertengkaran berhenti malah makin berlanjut karena semua sedang stress dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Dalam sekejap. Dapur café pun hancur berantakan.

Mukuro sudah kabur dari dapur dan segera menyeret Chrome ke belakang café untuk mengintrogasinya

"Chrome.."

"Ya, Mukuro-sama?"

"Kau tadi diapakan oleh pria-pria itu?" tanya Mukuro dengan muka garang

"Ehh… Tidak diapa-apankan Mu-Mukuro-sama.." jawab Chrome takut-takut

Mukuro yang sudah tau Chrome digoda sampai di colek pipinya oleh pemuda tadi hanya menggeram dan menghempas Chrome ke tembok. Dia pun mengapit Chrome.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya C-H-R-O-M-E-D-O-K-U-R-O" kata Mukuro garang dengan menekankan nama Chrome

"Mu.. Mukuro-samaa… Aku…" jawab Chrome dengan suara gemetar

Mukuro yang sadar bahwa dia sudah berkata kasar pada Chrome, karena terbawa emosi pun segera minta maaf dan membujuk Chrome untuk bercerita

"Aku.. Hiks.. Tadi.. Mereka.. Bilang… Ingin… Bertemu… Denganku dan.. Mengajakku ke klub malam dan.. Hiks… Hiks.." jawab Chrome disela tangisnya

Mukuro yang mendengarnya geram. Ingin memukul dan menjahit mulut para laki-laki hidung belang itu. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak marah di depan Chrome

Akhirnya dia hanya menenangkan Chrome

"Stt.. Sudah… Sudah Chrome. Tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini. Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menggodamu lagi karena aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun"

"E..EH? Mukuro-saa.." Chrome tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Mukuro sudah membungkam bibirnya. Setelah 2 menit. Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya

"I'm here with you, My Dear Chrome.."

"A.. Arigatou… Mukuro-sama.."

Chrome pun ingin kembali ke dalam café lagi. Tapi di cegah Mukuro.

"Chrome.."

"Ya, Mukuro-sama?"

"Disini sajaa…"

"Eh?"

"Temani aku, aku lelah…"

"Err… Baiklah Mukuro-sama"

Chrome pun segera duduk dan menemani Mukuro disana. Keduanya pun tertidur dengan pose yang so-sweet begitulah. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan kepala mereka saling menopang. Tidak ada yang mengganggu momen romantic mereka, karena.. MASIH PADA SIBUK BERKELAHI DI DAAM CAFÉ!

_**-back to the café-**_

Hibari yang sedang rusuh dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera pun merasa tanganya ditarik seseorang. Dia diseret di ruang penyimpanan oleh orang tersebut.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!"

"…"

"LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KAMIKO…" mata Hibari berkunang-kunang dan staminanya sudah benar-benar habis. Dia pun ambruk dan orang yang menyeretnya kaget.

"Hee… Hei Kyoya! Sadarlah! Hei Kyoya!" seru orang itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh HIbari. Tau kan siapa yang nyeret? Satu**-**satunya orang yang memanggil Hibari "Kyoya", sang Don Cavallone.

Karena Hibari tidak kunjung bangun, Dino pun menggendongnya dan merebahkannya di salah satu kamar untuk pelayan (yang kadang menginap) disana. Dino meraba kening Hibari.

PANAS! Ya itulah yang dia rasakan. Ternyata Hibari demam. Dino pun panic dan hanya memikirkan satu pengobatan alterative yang cepat. BERCIUMAN. Awalnya Dino ragu karena… Tau kan kalau Hibari itu marah. Bisa benar-benar babak belur dia. Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Mau tidak mau, Dino pun membungkukan badannya dan segera mencium Hibari dengan lembut. Panas. Itu yang dirasakannya pada bibir HIbari. Sesekali dia melihat muka HIbari yang agak memerah dan pucat karena demam.

"Nggh…"

Dino yang mendengar suara HIbari pun segera melepas ciumannya. Mukanya memerah. Membayangkan bagaimana nanti Hibari menghajarnya habis-habisan

"Haneuma..." panggil Hibari lemas

"Ya, Kyoya?"

"Kenapa kau tadi ngg, ya.. err.. men…ci..um..ku..?" tanya Hibari dengan muka blushing saat menyebutkan kata "berciuman"

"Eeh, anuu.. Kyoyaa…"

"Kau harusnya tidak usah melakukannya! Kalau kau tertular demam bagaimana? Haneuma bodoh!" seru HIbari agak keras

Dino pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi akhirnya di tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hibari.

"Dengan menciummu. Aku membagi demammu padaku. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lama-lama. Nanti yang akan melindungi Tsuna siapa hayo? Aku tidak ingin "adikku" itu terluka dan.. orang yang kukasihi sakit…" kata Dino sambil memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir. Tapi, Hibari mendengarnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih singkat sebelum kembali tertidur.

"Oyasumi, Kyoya.." kata Dino sambil mengecup kening Hibari

Ah~ Sungguh moment yang tidak pantas diganggu. Mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu situasi di luar. Mereka terhanyut dalam dunia sendiri…

_**-di café, di luar tempat Hibari dan Dino-**_

Colonello yang sedang bebas langsung menghampiri Lal Mirch untuk menanyakan alas an kenapa Lal Mirch sangat badmood hari itu.

"Hoi Kora.. Lal Mirch!"

"…." Lal tidak menghiraukan dan menuju ke tempat loker untuk berganti seragam.

"LAL!" seru Colonello mengikuti

"…." Lal berlari sampai ke ruang loker dan mengunci pintunya

"Cih, LAL!" seru Colonello lebih keras sambil mendobrak pintu hingga lepas.

Untungnya Lal belum melepas baju sepenuhnya. Baru melepas celemek seragamnya saja. Dia masih tidak menghiraukan Colonello

"LAL!" Colonello berteriak sekali lagi. Lal tidak menghiraukannya da ingin pergi. Tap terlambat karena sudah dicegat Colonello terlebih dahulu. Colonello mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh di lantai. Dia berusaha melawan tapi tetap saja Colonello itu laki-laki, dia perempuan. Jelas saja kalau masaah stamina Colonello lebih kuat. Jadi posisi sekarang. Lal dibawah. Colonello diatas dengan tangannya menahan tangan Lal.

"Mau apa kau, Arcobaleno playboy?" tanya Lal dengan marah

"Playboy? Maksudmu apa? Justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu, LAL! Kenapa kau menghindariku seharian ini?" teriak Colonello

"Masih juga bertanya? DASAR PLAYBOY! Hmm.. Aku sih hanya TIDAK INGIN MENGGANGGUMU!" jawab Lal kesal

"MENGGANGGU APA? KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU!" jawab Colonello dengan bingung

"Perlu aku jelaskan sedetail-detailnya?"

"Kau tadi digoda oleh para pelanggan wanita itu kan? DAN KAU MERESPONNYA DENGAN SANGAT RAMAH, ohya! Mungkin kau juga menerima ajakan mereka kencan! MAKANYA AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGGANGUMU! SUDAH PAHAM HAH? ARCOBALENO PLAYBOY!" jerit Lal dengan kesal

"Tunggu apa maks…" Colonello pun akhirnya sadar apa yang dialami Lal.

Cemburu…

Lal cemburu karena dia dengan entengnya merespon godaan para pengunjung wanita genit tadi siang…

Colonello pun segera menundukkan kepala, tapi setelahnya langsung menatap Lal lekat-lekat seolah-olah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau salah paham, Lal Mirch… Aku sama sekali tidak merespon godaan mereka. Kau mungkin hanya melihat sekilas. Tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Karena… Aku sudah punya pacar yang sangat aku sayangi. Walau dia tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang suka bersolek dan tampil feminim. Terlebih lagi dia mafia. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya. Dan dia adalah kau, Lal Mirch. Apa kau melihat kebohongan di mataku ini?" jelas Colonello

Lal memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Colonello.

Tangan Colonello yang satunya pun memegang wajah Lal dan mengarahkannya tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku, Lal Mirch dan katakan… In my eyes, am I look like lying to you?" tanya Colonello dengan serius.

"…"

"Answer me, Lal Mirch…"

"No, I didn't see any lies there"

"Then, would you trust me?"

"Yes…"

Wajah mereka pun makin lama makin dekat. 4 cm… 3 cm… 2 cm… 1 cm… 0.5 cm… Tiba-tiba..

'JEPRET!' suara kamera mengagetkan mereka dan mereka segera duduk dengan muka memerah saat mendapati Reborn memergoki mereka.

"wah.. wah.. Kalian ini sangat romantic ya.. Kata-katamu menyentuh hatiku Colonello…" kata Reborn sambil tersenyum jahil pada dua sejoli yang seperti tomat itu.

"Kalau dikirimin ke penerbit malajah "MAFIOSO' bakal jadi gossip besar nih. "SANG ARCOBALENO HUJAN DAN MANTAN ARCOBALENO HUJAN MENJALIN KASIH DIAM-DIAM" Bakal dapat untung besar nih" kata Reborn dengan senyum iblis sambil meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"REBORN! HAPUS FOTO ITU!" teriak Lal dan Colonello bersamaan lalu mengejar Reborn.

Kembali ke café, tepatnya sudah hancur lebur. I-Pin dan Lambo entah kemana mereka berdua sudah menghilang. Tinggalah Tsuna sendiri dengan dua moster yang sedang mengamuk.

"Hieee Rebornnn bagaimana iniii" kata Tsuna gemetaran

"Kau ini selama 10 tahun tetap tidak berubah ya, dame tsuna" sungut Reborn sambil menembakan Dying will ke Tsuna

"HYAH! REBORN! AKU AKAN MENGHENTIKAN MEREKA! HYAH!" seru Tsuna yang sudah kena pengaruh Dying Will. Dalam sekejap,Tsuna bisa menghentikan pertengkaran GokuxYama + Ryohei yang ikut-ikut saja karena "Extreme" tapi café itu jadi hancur berantakan.

"WAH! CAFENYA HANCUR DENGAN EXTREME!" seru Ryohei dengan bangga.

Dino yang baru keluar dari kamar tempat Hibari istirahat shock setengah mati karena cafenya hancur lebur.

Jadi bisa dibilang. Misi Vongola saat ini, GAGAL TOTAL!

-_**Omake-**_

2 hari setelahnya. Saat Colonello, Hibari, Dino, Chrome, Mukuro, dkk membaca majalah "MAFIOSO" mereka melihat artikel tentang "misi" mereka di café dan scene-scene romantic, yaitu, saat Chrome dan Mukuro tertidur di belakang, Dino sedang menjaga Hibari dan yang paling parah saat.. COLONELLO MENINDIH LAL ! sampai di buatkan artikel khusus lagi tentang itu. "2 ARCOBALENO MENJALIN KASIH DIAM-DIAM".

Dan saat membalik halaman terakhir majalah itu… terlihatlah tulisan

"Edisi isi keseluruhan disusun oleh Reborn Arcobaleno terkuat di dunia" dengan foto Reborn yang pasti buat cewek-cewek pada doki-doki.

Setelah melihat itu, semua pun segera berteriak.. "REBORN! KUBUNUH KAU!" seperti paduan suara hingga terdengar ke seluruh markas Vongola (Dino, Arcobaleno, I-Pin masih di sana)

.

.

.

**OWARI…**

**Apa deh ni fict gak jelas banget… gak nyambung sama judul pula. Terus maaf ya minna romancenya Gokudera sama Yamamoto cuma nyempil dikiiiitt banget. I-Pin x Lambo juga. Terus Tsuna juga gak aku tampilin banyak bingung mau dipasangi sama siapa… Masa sama Reborn sih? Akunya yang gak sukaa… Soalnya aku sebelum bikin fict ini abis liat pict ColonelloxLal Mirch jadi yang kefokus cuma mereka doang deh. Humornya juga.. gimana ya… "KRAUK" GARING !Mohon maaf jika ada typo dan bashing chara yg tdk berkenan di hati :)  
**

**Anyway, Please review ya:D**

**_miyuki shizuo_**


End file.
